


Past

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [18]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Another trip to Devil’s Hole and various other memories.
Series: Red [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“You buried what where?” It was many years since Jedediah “Kid” Curry had sounded so not just annoyed, but outright angry with his partner.

“Gold. At the Hole.” Hannibal Heyes used fewer words than he usually did.

“When?” Curry did not sound any more pleased.

Heyes looked like he didn’t want to answer, but the Kid got in his face and simply waited. Heyes backed off a step, and turning around, finally replied. “After the Clear Creek job.”

Curry looked like his anger still wanted to reach out to his partner, but then some confusion stole across his face. 

“The haul from Clear Creek was more than we expected. The boys celebrated for a week at Miss Edna’s.”

“Exactly.” Heyes turned back and smiled at him.  
  


_Back in the high glory of the outlaw days of the Devil’s Hole Gang..._

They had just finished stuffing the large amount of bank notes into the saddlebags.

“Wish we could have used some of the dynamite.” Kyle ran his sleeve across his face, drying away some of the sweat, giving a sideways glance at his leader. “Just saying.”

“This way we don’t have a posse after us right away.” Heyes glanced over to his partner. “Kid, why don’t you and Kyle head over to where the rest of the boys are waiting. I’ll clean up here, so we don’t alert anyone too soon.”

“Sure, Heyes.” Curry nodded and hurried Kyle out of the door.

Hannibal Heyes turned back one last time towards the large piece of metal machinery, crouching before it, giving it one last caressing touch, before he went to close it back up. “Well, my friend, you gave me quite the challenge for a while, but in the end you submitted as they all do, didn’t you?” He started to close the door, but then stopped, peering into the back. He had been so eager to snatch all those stacks of currency when the safe finally opened, that he hadn’t given the depths a good look. He reached in and pulled out a dark bag. “What secrets do you still have?” It was heavy and clinked. Looking inside he smile widely, once the shaded lamp glinted off the sight of gold coins. 

Stuffing a bandana in it so they wouldn’t rattle during his getaway, he hefted the bag and closed up the safe. Setting the extinguished lamp back in place, he hurried out of the door to follow his gang before any alarm could be raised.

  


“And why can’t we stop at Miz Edna’s?” Wheat actually sounded reasonable. “We’ve been riding for two days straight.”

“Just think on that for a minute.” Heyes pulled up his horse and gave Wheat a pained look.

“Well, I am. And Miz Edna’s girls are sounding might fine right about now, not to mention a steak fried up by her cook, to go with a bottle of the good whiskey.” He huffed and glared at the leader of the Devil’s Hole gang. “The haul was more than even you had boasted.”

Heyes glanced over at his partner for backup, but the Kid looked like a steak sounded good to him too. “We have to get the money back to the Hole, since it’s what we’ll be living off this winter.” He glared at the older man. “Unless you want to get robbed at Edna’s and have to pull another job before the snow flies.”

“Edna wouldn’t rob us.” Kyle shook his head.

“No, but if we roll in there all flush, never know who else might be stopping.” The Kid included everyone in the gang in his steely gaze. “Maybe some men who don’t have as much of a problem as we all do with killing to get a payday. Can’t bring that kind of trouble to Miss Edna. I’m thinking myself of getting one of her steaks.” He finally smiled. “And maybe something else to satisfy my other appetites.”

The boys cheered as they hurried on to Devil’s Hole.

Just as soon as the money was all snug in the safe in the leaders’ cabin, most of the boys were ready to ride back out to Miss Edna’s. Heyes just turned towards the Kid.

“I think we’d all have a much better time after a good night’s sleep.” Curry had a hard time keeping his face still enough to back up his partner.

“Ah, Kid, we’re all fine and rearing to go!” Lobo did not look happy

“Even the horses are plum tired out.” Curry sniffed. “And Edna ain’t letting you all stroll in smelling like you just rode across Wyoming, even if you did.” He shooed them. “Go take a bath and we’ll leave at daybreak.”

Heyes was the only one not ready at dawn.

“Kid, you know I’m tired after pulling a job.” He was sitting up, on the edge of his bed, with Jedediah Curry standing over him, but he was still in his long johns.

“Heyes, you know them boys ain’t gonna wait any longer.” Curry folded his arms, standing with his legs firmly planted.

“Yeah, I know. I really didn’t think they’d all be awake this early.” He paused and then looked up at his partner with a bit of a smirk. “You all go on down and I’ll be there before nightfall.”

Kid Curry sighed, his gloved hands resting on his belt buckle. “You are gonna owe me if you don’t show up. You know what the boys can be like after a job. I ain’t gonna be the only one responsible for hauling them all back up here after they run out of money.”

“I promise.” Heyes smiled up at him, then yawned, running his hands through his hair. “Just let me sleep a bit more and I’ll be on down.”

“You don’t get to town when I’m expecting you and it ain’t gonna be me dragging them back up here.” Curry gave him a glare, but then turned around to leave as Heyes burrowed back into his quilt.

The midday sun was streaming in the windows of the leader’s cabin at Devil’s Hole before Heyes stirred again. He groaned but stood and stretched, running his hands through his long, dark, unruly hair. If he didn’t show up at Miss Edna’s before nightfall, the Kid might make good on his threat to leave him there to bring the boys home by himself.

After tugging on his pants and pulling on a shirt, he turned to where he had tossed his saddlebags. He grunted as he picked them up. The weight made him think back to the night before as he pulled out the bag of gold coins from the safe.

He sat back down thoughtfully on his bed, letting the coins spill through his fingers. The Kid had already distributed the boys’ cut of the haul, before they all left that morning. Curry took some with him to place their first order for winter supplies. The rest remained in the safe. There was plenty to see them through the winter.

Heyes did not move physically, but his mind was whirling. He knew that just as the sun that was shining down now would eventually turn to clouds, he knew that the gang would have bad days. They wouldn’t always have such a good take. They might need a contingency fund. They’d never been able to build one before. Money just slipped through their fingers. And the world was changing. No way to know how long their ascendency as the most successful gang in the history of the West would last.

After he put the coins back in the bag, he pulled on his boots. Looking once more down at the gold, he nodded. Grabbing his hat, he headed out towards the clearing by the waterfall.

_After Heyes’ reminiscing about burying the gold in the past was over, the Kid was still not happy._

“Seriously?” The Kid looked incredulous. “You buried it behind the waterfall?” He shook his head. “How many times did you talk Lobo and Kyle out of doing that very thing?”

“Not many.”

“I’d guess about a dozen.”

“Just could never convince them that the Hole was impenetrable.”

“Not using that word, you couldn’t.”

“‘Course I didn’t use that word.” Heyes started to pace.

“Then why did you end up doing what you told them not to? After telling them that would be the first place someone invading the Hole would look?”

“Not where I put it.”

“Still.” The Kid looked like we was trying to cool down his temper. “Why?”

“Because of the clouds.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Don’t you remember the thunderstorm that night?”

_Back once more in the glory days of the gang..._

By the time Heyes replaced the stone fall and recovered it in dirt so that it was not apparent that it had been recently disturbed, clouds started to gather. By the time he was out of the slot canyon that led to Devil’s Hole, the wind picked up. And by the time he made it to Miss Edna’s, he was drenched.

“Heyes, my boy!” Edna hurried towards the door to stop him before he dripped all over her Persian rugs. “Alice, sweetheart, please bring some towels and something dry for him to change into.” Edna handed him a big glass of whiskey. He took a swig, but his teeth were still chattering, so he started peeling off wet layers.

“My horse is tied up out front.”

“Bob, grab a slicker and get the poor nag in the barn.” A large, dark young man nodded and hurried to fulfill Edna’s order, as the young blonde came hurrying back with a couple of fluffy towels and a quilt.

“Let me take you upstairs, Mr. Heyes, and I’ll have you warm in no time.” Alice smiled eagerly up at the outlaw leader.

“Give me a minute.” Heyes warmly returned her smile. He was down to his sodden pants and henley, nothing uncommon at Miss Edna’s. Toweling off his hair, he handed the wet cloth to Alice and accepted the quilt handed to him by the proprietress. “The Kid here?”

“Upstairs.” She nodded with a smile. “He was waiting for you all day, but when the gully washer started in earnest, he gave up. Said something like he should have known better.” She put her arm around him and handed him a refilled glass of whiskey. “Neither of us figured any soul would be out traveling in this storm, so he went upstairs, with the promise that I’d watch the door. Didn’t expect you till the day after tomorrow, what with the state the canyons around here have to be in with this much rain.”

“Yeah, I barely made it out of Beggar’s Canyon before the water rose.” Heyes shrugged, but then nodded. “Any chance I can get a warm bath tonight still?”

“For you Heyes, sure.”

“Let me keep you busy while the water is heating up.” Alice latched onto his free arm and pressed herself into his shivering body. As she noticed him reacting to the warmth of the young woman, Edna backed off enough to allow Alice to wrap herself around him, her arms surrounding him, and sliding down his back, as he let himself succumb to her hot lips.

“Let the Kid know I’m here, if he’s down before me.” Heyes pulled away long enough to hand his empty whiskey glass to Edna, but then wrapped the quilt around Alice too, as they made their way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_This time it was Red who was ready for Heyes’ tale to end._

“Do I want to hear any of the rest of this story?” Red was sitting quietly in one of the deep chairs in the study, letting the boys reminisce and argue. After Bessie went upstairs to settle the younger children, she poured herself a glass of whiskey, as she topped off the boys’.

“There’s really nothing more about Miss Edna’s.”

“Except that you neglected to tell me you buried several hundred in gold at Devil’s Hole.” The Kid slugged down the whiskey in this glass and held it out for Red to refill. “That money might’ve come in handy a few times.”

“It was always there as an insurance policy.”

“What about all the times when we had only pennies between us?” The Kid shook his head and slouched into another of the chairs. “Let alone those times we had nothing?”

“We never starved.” Heyes shrugged, sipping at his drink.

“Came darn close a few times.” The Kid looked sideways at his partner. “So what’s with the thunderstorm?”

“What?”

“Earlier, you mentioned a thunderstorm.”

“Oh.” Heyes ruminated for a bit. “Just knew things were changing. I didn’t figure our success would last forever. Problems were on the horizon.”

“Something Hannibal Heyes couldn’t figure out?” The Kid scoffed.

“Maybe something I didn’t want to figure out.” His gaze towards his partner held a lot of truth.

“I can see that.” Curry nodded, but then smiled. “But might have been dust storms on the horizon, not rain.”

“Regardless. Time to change.” Heyes smiled. “Maybe why you asked me about that flyer from the little old lady from Boston?”

“Maybe. Still would have been nice to have a few of those extra bucks you hid away when we were eating nothing but beans and sleeping rough.”

“Yeah, but how were we supposed to get it when the boys were still there, let alone someone like Big Jim, or Thompson?”

“I don’t know! You’re the thinker!” Curry jumped up again and stood glaring down at his partner of all these years. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you buried it in one of the most popular spots at Devil’s Hole!”

“Kept folks from digging it up, since someone was always cooling off by the waterfall.” Heyes shrugged.

“You know that, or you hoping?”

Heyes hemmed and took a drink.

“We don’t need the money.” Red stood between the boys and refilled both of their drinks.

“We could give it to Wheat and Kyle.” Heyes took a sip, cautiously looking up at his partner, who had not backed up much. “They’ve not been able to save up enough for their own place yet.”

“If they’ve not taken the money we’ve offered so far to help them out, why would they take this?” Red backed off, but not much.

The boys looked at each other in one of those looks only decipherable to each other.

“Well, it’s money from one of the heists they helped pull.”

“That means none of us should be going out there to dig it up.” Red glared at both of them. “Or we could jeopardize our amnesty, Wheat and Kyle included.”

Her husband didn’t answer for a moment.

“Heyes?”

“Well.” He took a drink. “I put other money in there too. Not certain at this point where it’s all from.”

“Where it’s all? What? Where it’s all from?” Curry stood in front of him. If he’d been wearing his old six gun holster, his hands would have been hovering above it. “How often did you add to it?”

“Not often.” Heyes didn’t meet his eyes. “Just a couple times when I had extra from a haul.”

“Extra from your cut?” The Kid’s voice was ice thin.

“Mostly.” He finally did look up. “You knew as well as I did that the world was changing, that we couldn’t go on as we had for much longer.”

“Yeah, well.” Curry sipped on his whiskey. “Don’t like knowing we cheated the boys.”

“You were all outlaws!” Red’s voice held incredulity.

“Did you cheat your gang?”

“Well, no, but ...” She looked towards her husband.

“I didn’t cheat anyone. It always came out of the share we kept to run the gang, or sometimes mine.”

“So what will Wheat and Kyle think if this money just shows up now?”

“Honestly?” Heyes looked up at this partner. “I don’t know.”

“Then why do you want to go all that way and get it?” The Kid looked down, capturing his partner’s gaze. “We don’t need it. Haven’t for ages.”

“Maybe I just need another trip to the Hole.”

The boys exchanged a glance. They were quiet, but then the Kid finally sighed.

“Why?” Red finally broke the silence.

“Maybe we miss it all.” Heyes looked at his wife, but not at his partner.

“No. You don’t.”

“Maybe he’s just bored.” The Kid looked at Heyes, who did not look back.

“Find something else. Buy another car company.”

“He’s done that.”

“Work to get another another county electrified.”

The Kid just looked at Red and with his look even she knew they were going back to Devil’s Hole, no matter how much anyone argued.

“There has to be something else than getting on a horse and riding up canyons where we have no idea what we’ll find.”

“You don’t have to go.” Heyes stared into his glass, swirling the liquid.

“Like hell, I’m not letting you ride off on this asinine adventure by yourselves.” She looked from one to the other, but neither would meet her gaze.

“What asinine adventure?” Bessie stood in the doorway to the study. Her hair was down and she was in a soft dressing gown. She walked over and took the hand Curry held out to her. “You didn’t come up, so I came back down.” She pulled him down to give him a kiss, but then released him to turn to Red. “What asinine adventure?”

“They want to go back to Devil’s Hole.”

“Oh, I always wanted to go.” She looked back to Jedediah. “You’ve promised that you’d take me.”

“Not now.”

“Why not?” She let go of him and stood with her hands on her hips. “Alexandra has been there.”

“And we almost all got killed.” Red hugged herself. 

“You finally went for your amnesty after that happened.” Heyes finally got up from his chair and walked over to her, caressing her arm.

“And I almost lost you in more way than one.” Her eyes started to glisten as she finally looked up at him.

“Not really.” His softened. “Sometimes I’m just bullheaded.”

“He’s worse when he’s bored.” The Kid wrapped his arms around Bessie and she let him.

“So why can’t I go with you?” Bessie looked up at her husband. “If it’s just a trip for nostalgia sake?”

“Because we don’t know if anyone’s up there.” Heyes released Red, to refill all their drinks. Bessie just shook her head when he inquired.

“Wheat and Kyle said they were almost the last to leave.” Red took a sip.

“Almost.” The Kid echoed.

“So why do you want to go if there might be other outlaws there?” Bessie snuggled tighter in his arms.

“Maybe I still need to say goodbye to that life.”

“Didn’t you when you got amnesty?” Red looked up at him. “Or even before?”

“It wasn’t like it was our choice.” Curry looked at his partner who nodded.

“But you both stopped stealing?” Bessie looked from one to the other. “Before Alex or I ever met you.” It came out as a statement, but there was a question in her eyes.

“Oh, yes.” Heyes nodded and his partner followed suit. “But there was a freedom in that life that we’ve not known since.”

“What freedom do you need now that you don’t have?” Red’s voice started to bristle.

“None.” Heyes looked like he was going to continue, but didn’t. He looked to Curry.

“Maybe it is just nostalgia.” The Kid wasn’t very convincing.

“Then again, why can’t I go?” Bessie looked up at him. “I’m not pregnant, for once.” 

“It’s a hard ride.” Her husband didn’t sound very convincing. He looked to his partner.

“If there are outlaws up there still, they wouldn’t take kindly to a woman being there.” Red went to pour more whiskey.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to cut your beautiful hair again.” Bessie finally walked over to her and poured a brandy.

“No, but I can pass as a man, even now.” Red still possessed a haunting beauty, but she tended to run lean, whereas Bessie had always been soft and sweet.

“If you go and find no one there, will you take me some day?” She walked back to her husband.

“We’ll see.” Curry looked towards his partner. Bessie noticed the glance and knew it wouldn’t help to protest further, at least not now.

“Will you come to bed?” She glanced up.

“In a few.” He hugged her tightly and let her go.

She glanced towards Red, who wouldn’t meet her eyes. Hesitating, she couldn’t get anyone to meet her gaze, except for her husband. His eyes pleaded and she finally left.

“So why are you really wanting to go?” Red looked from one of them to the other. They were so different, but the look in their eyes showed how much of a pair they were.

“Well, there’s the money.” Heyes wouldn’t let it go.

She just folded her arms and stared at him.

“Maybe that boy bothered me more than I expected.” The Kid wouldn’t meet her gaze.

“What boy?” She saw them exchange a look.

“The one that tried to kill me.” Curry started pacing.

“But he didn’t.”

“This time.” A look crossed over her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Memories flooded their consciousness and tinged their conscience, as past events once more took center stage._

It was the past spring that the young man came to town. He wasn’t the first, nor did the boys think he would be the last. He was just one of the most skilled. Arriving on the train from Denver, he came from one of the mining towns where there were still tales of Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes.

After quietly checking into the hotel, he walked over to the saloon. The moment he entered, Ed noticed his tied down rig. Not many men came through town these days with the look of a gunslinger, but those that did usually ended up causing trouble. Nine times out of ten it was trouble for Jedediah Curry, who for the most part, people didn’t think of a gunslinger, now that he was a respectable married man, except when his still formidable reputation brought such excitement to town.

“Get you a beer young man?” Ed reached for the pitcher. 

“Nah, I need me a whiskey.” His voice was lower than the bartender expected, with his pale hair and whiskerless chin.

“Ain’t it a bit early in the day?”

“Not for me.”

Ed shrugged and figured if the kid had money, he deserved to drink. He poured a shot after the coin hit the counter, scooping it up afterwards.

“Another.” The young man downed the whiskey.

Ed stood a moment, but then poured it again as another coin was tossed out. “Having a bad day?”

“Nah.” The boy smiled then. “Might be the best day of my life.”

“Well, can I know your name, in case you pass out before nightfall, or someone comes looking?”

“Johnny Ralston.” He took a short sip this time. “From over to Cheyenne. My people have land there.”

“Whatcha doin’ here?” Ed started wiping the bar, not really seeming to care what the answer was.

“Lookin’ for someone.” He took another sip.

“Here?” Ed shook his head. “Not many folks around here.”

“Heard some famous folks live here now.”

Ed’s eyes narrowed. He was usually one of the residents of Centennial who liked having the reformed outlaws around. Usually. This boy didn’t look like he was just here to play poker with Hannibal Heyes, but he definitely did not look old enough to challenge his partner. “Now who would that be?”

“Heard Kid Curry hung his hat around these parts these days.”

“Mr. Curry.” Ed emphasized the mister. “He lives on a ranch a ways out of town. With his wife and children.”

The young man nodded. “Getting all settled?”

“Yeah.”

“And lazy?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Ed’s voice was brusque.

“And old and slow.” A wicked grin covered Ralston’s face.

“If you think that, son, you might just end up dead.”

“I don’t plan to.” He emphasized the first word.

“You even seen Curry pull a gun?” A slim smile crossed Ed’s face.

“Nah.” The boy shrugged. “Can’t be that spectacular. Heard he ain’t killed anyone.”

“Can’t believe everything you’ve heard.” Ed’s face stilled even as his hands kept wiping a glass.

“It’s well known that Heyes and Curry ain’t killed anyone.”

“In a bank or train robbery, that’s right.” Ed’s teeth glinted. “Sometimes it’s the little details that might trip you up, boy.”

“I ain’t no boy.” The young man downed the rest of his courage from the glass and slammed it on the bar. “You see Curry, tell him I’m looking for him.” As he turned and sauntered out of the saloon, Ed motioned for Sam, one of the regulars, to come up to the bar.

“Once he’s gone.” Ed’ voice was quiet. “You get on down to the sheriff’s office.” He shook his head. “We got another one of them hotheads in town.”

Sam nodded, but they both waited as Johnny Ralston stopped on the porch outside of the saloon.

As his eyes adjusted to the noonday sun, the young man’s breath quickened when he saw the man walking towards him, across the street from the mercantile. He wasn’t in a hurry and his mind was elsewhere, but the floppy brown hat with the silver and blue conchos was distinctive enough that it he couldn’t be anyone except Kid Curry. Ralston echoed his pace and called out when they were both in the street.

“You ain’t hard to find, Curry.” He stopped with his gloved hands resting just above his gun belt.

Jedediah Curry’s attention was suddenly focused on him. The steely blue eyes went brilliant and cold even in the bright light. Then he let a smile cross his face, as he too stopped, hands on his belt buckle.

“Can’t say as I remember meeting before. We been introduced?” The smile did not reach his eyes.

“William Jonathan Ralston, Mr. Curry.” The tone was actually respectful, and something about the name was familiar, but not enough.

“Have we met before?” The Kid’s gaze clouded, but just a bit.

“No, I don’t think I’ve had that honor.” His smile was deadly. “I believe you’ve met my uncle though, Jacob Ralston Wheeler.”

“I’ve never done anything to him.” Curry’s gaze cleared and his smile disappeared.

“You’ve married into that bunch.”

“I would have thought trying to kill my wife made us even.” 

Ed and a couple of patrons from the bar were peering out of the bat wing doors. No one ever heard the tone of voice Curry now used.

“But you kept him from killing her.”

“My wife?”

“No, her. The outlaw.”

“I’ve heard that your uncle ruined her family.”

“You ain’t even going to deny she was an outlaw?” Johnny Ralston laughed dryly.

“Don’t imagine I have much call to say anything about anybody.”

“No. Don’t imagine you do.”

There was silence for a beat. Kid Curry had no problem being still and waiting. It had kept him alive all these years. The younger man eventually broke.

“Well, we gonna do this?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“You a coward?” Ralston sneered.

“No.” Curry’s eyes turned sad with the realization of how this had to end.

More people were peering out of doorways, including Sheriff Moore.

“Never drew first?” The young boy shook his head. “That’s cowardly.”

“No, it’s not. I like my life too much to be that stupid.” Curry didn’t break his gaze, but he took a deep breath. “Can’t we talk this out? Let both of us come out of this alive?”

“No.” A grin split Ralston’s face.

“Well, if you’re waiting for me to start anything, we’re gonna get real hot standing out here in the sun.”

Suddenly time slowed to a glacial pace.

Curry sensed rather than saw the other man start to move. Ralston was fast, faster than anyone the Kid had seen in a long time, maybe faster than Danny Bilson. Instinct was controlling his body and for once it told him to move more than his hand. He went into a crouch even before his gun cleared leather, even before he fired. He felt a bullet sing past the crown of his hat, occupying the space where his head had just been.

With the unusual movement, he wasn’t certain his aim would run as true as normal. After the echo of the almost simultaneous gunshots cleared the air, he slowly stood back upright. His gun was still pointing towards the other man, who was prone in the dust of the street. He was moving, but made no effort to stand.

“I’ll send Sam for the doctor.” Ed tried to get Curry’s attention, but then noticed Doc Ellis hurrying down the street to the downed man. “You alright, Mr. Curry?”

The Kid nodded, but his eyes were still fixed on Ralston. He slowly approached, kicking the dropped six gun away before he crouched down. He looked towards the doctor. “How is he?”

“The bullet missed his heart but with this amount of blood it must have severed an artery. Here, put pressure on this cloth, so I can get out more bandages.” The doctor looked up, annoyed, when he didn’t immediately move. “Mr. Curry!”

The doctor’s raised voice finally broke into the Kid’s stupor and he moved, at last putting away his gun and leaning slowing into the other man’s body where directed. Ralston’s eyes started to glaze, but he sensed who it was that was kneeling besides him.

“How the heck have you been so lucky all these years?” The young man’s voice sounded liquid as blood trickled out of his mouth.

“Lucky?” The Kid’s laugh was harsh. “My life’s been anything but lucky.”

Ralston suddenly went into spasm, coughed up more blood and then stilled. Fear whisked across Curry’s face, but was gone by the time he turned towards the doctor.

“I think you can stop pressing, Mr. Curry.” Doc Ellis looked up toward Ed. “Can you send Sam for the undertaker?”

The Kid slowly stood and backed off.

“You certain you can stand on your own?” Billy James appeared from somewhere. If the Kid’s mind was working normally, he would have remembered chatting and laughing with Billy in the mercantile before he stepped into this street. They had both come to town for supplies. But it wasn’t and he didn’t.

“No, but I’ll do the best I can.” Curry’s look was still fierce.

“How about we go into the saloon and get a drink?”

“Best idea I’ve heard in ages.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was there that Heyes found him two hours later. Billy sent Sam out to the Warren ranch to fetch Heyes as soon as it appeared that the Kid wasn’t going to move any time soon. He was slouched in a chair, with an almost full bottle on the table still in front of him. He had a drink or two, but not much more. In fact, Billy drank more of it than Curry had.

“Howdy, Heyes.” Billy looked up at the new arrival, back at the Kid, and then back at Heyes, who nodded as he sat down.

“Isn’t it time for you to be home for dinner, Billy?” Heyes’ eyes held sympathy.

“Well, I could send Sam to take a message to Maggie to let her know I’ll be late.”

“I think Sam’s done enough running today.” Heyes’ gaze turned back to Curry. “Go home. We’ll be fine.”

Billy’s eyes asked one last time, and after Heyes nodded, he left, not quickly, but eventually.

They were sitting at their regular corner table. The bar was quieter than usual. Ed thought to close early, in respect for what happened in the dusty street, but as Jedediah Curry had not moved since he sat down with his bottle, he stayed open, giving solace to those still disturbed by the day’s events.

For once, Heyes was quiet. He signaled to Ed, who brought over another glass and then quietly retreated. It was when Heyes poured himself a third glass that Curry finally looked up.

“He was so young, Heyes.” The Kid held his glass out for his partner to refill.

“Probably older than us when we started.”

“I was fifteen.”

“I remember.”

They were both quiet again for a while and the amount of whiskey in the bottle significantly lowered before they spoke again. The saloon remained quiet, folks ghosting in and out with only sideways glances to the infamous pair in the corner.

“That makes six men who have called me out since we’ve moved here.” The Kid drained his glass and poured more. “But the only one I’ve killed.”

“Seems pretty good numbers, considering how long we’ve been here.” Heyes shrugged and took a sip.

“What?” The Kid’s voice rose a bit, attracting some attention. His next words were much quieter as he leaned towards his partner. “You thinking the fine folks of this town enjoy seeing Old West shootouts in the street?” He huffed and sat back. “I certainly don’t.”

“Enjoy?” Heyes took another sip. “I do think some like having notoriety for their town. Even Sheriff Moore knows you always handle this situation. None of the townsfolk have been hurt. Even the challengers have eventually walked away.”

“Until now.”

Heyes wanted to ask, but held his tongue, and waited not so patiently until the Kid continued.

“He was fast, Heyes.” He took a gulp of the burning whiskey and then cleared his throat. “I’m still wondering if he was faster than I am.”

“But he didn’t hit you. You always tell me accuracy is more important than speed.”

“Only because I ducked.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, Heyes.” He shook his head and looked not so much confused as thoughtful. “Instinct took over, as usual. I crouched as I fired. I felt the bullet whizz past my face.” He paused for a moment. “My aim was affected, so the bullet didn’t go where I wanted.”

Heyes didn’t reply for a while. He sat staring at his friend, until he came up with words.

“But you’re alive and he isn’t.”

“And when the next one comes?” Curry took a deep breath. “And what if I can’t stop him and he goes after Bessie and the children?” He locked gazes with his lifelong partner. “Or you and Red and your family.”

“If they’re just here to prove themselves, why would they come after all of us?” Heyes smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Do you know the name of the boy who I killed today?” He didn’t let go of his partner’s gaze.

“No. Someone I’d recognize?”

“William Jonathan.” He paused for a second but then continued with emphasis. “Ralston.”

Heyes sucked in a breath.

“He said Jacob Ralston Wheeler was his uncle.” He let a sip of whiskey roll down his throat. “I imagine he’d’ve come after you and Red if I hadn’t, well, taken care of the situation.”

His partner shook his head. “Why can’t they just leave us alone?”

“He was really good, Heyes, much better than I was at that age. Much more determination and presence.” He hesitated, but then continued. “He had to have been trained by someone who knows what he’s doing.”

“Who do we know that’s still alive that could be involved with the Wheelers?”

The Kid relaxed back in the chair and thought, as he sipped his whiskey. “Lenny Johnson.”

“Heard he gave up and moved to Texas.”

“Might need the money.” Another sip. “Black Jack Reilly.”

“Ain’t he dead?”

Curry shook his head. “I think he went back to Louisiana where his people were, but he never liked us, not since that game in Durango where I had to shoot the gun out of his friend’s hand, after he said you were cheating.”

“Harry Milken.” Heyes shook his head. “And I wasn’t cheating.”

“Never kept you out of trouble.” The Kid finished his glass and set it down. “Might as well have cheated, as often as I had to get you out of scrapes.”

“It wasn’t that often.”

“If you say so.” He slowly shook his head. “Bottom line, Heyes, is that there are a lot of old gunslingers out there that would be more than happy to see us dead.”

“Well, unless they’ve started an academy where they’re training up the young ones, I don’t think we have to worry. If you’re finally slowing down, they have to be beyond the ability to challenge you themselves.”

“Now, wait a minute.” The Kid moved to the front of his chair. “I don’t think I ever said I’m slowing down.” His eyes dipped and he cleared his throat before he met Heyes’ gaze again. “Just that he was fast.”

“Well, when word gets around about this, I think it will keep a few wannabes at least from showing up.”

“But when will it ever stop?”

Heyes didn’t answer at first, but locked gazes with his best friend. He reached out to put his hand on Curry’s shoulder. “I think we should take you home and reassure Bessie that you’re still alive.”

“Yeah, let’s go home.” The Kid looked like he wanted to say more, but decided as they both knew the answer to his question, there was no need to say it.

The next six months the boys’ moods were unsettled. They said nothing to their wives, but even Bessie knew they were still watching for another gunman to show up.

“I wish Jedediah would just talk to me.” Bessie sighed. She had finally convinced the family to go on a picnic. The boys were a way off in the meadow, pretending with the children to be wild mustangs. It was noisy and loud, but as laughter was peeling from the adults as well as the children, she and Red took advantage of the quiet around them to pack up the remnants of the lunch. She looked off at her husband, as relaxed as she had seen him in ages.

“Do you really?” Red leaned back on her arms and watched as even the older children were enjoying the game. She turned back to Bessie. “He’d have to admit that he can’t guarantee either your safety or his.” She turned back. “Or the children. Do you really want to make him tell you that?”

“But.” Bessie stopped her fiddling with the contents of a basket. “He’s Kid Curry and he has Hannibal Heyes at his side. How can we be any safer?” The utter confidence in her husband showed in her eyes.

“Exactly because they are Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes.” Red reached out to still Bessie’s hands. “The former outlaws. No matter how much they’ve changed, and we both know how much that has been, that will always be how much of the world sees them.”

“You’re telling me we will always have to live with this?” Bessie’s eyes filled.

“You didn’t know that when you married him?” Red sounded a bit exasperated, but then she gave her sister-in-law a hug.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Bessie sighed and pulled away to dry her eyes on an embroidered handkerchief. “I knew he’d always be known as Kid Curry, but, well, I didn’t expect so many men still needed to prove themselves by coming to try to kill him.” 

“This last one was because of me.” It looked like it took a lot for her to admit this.

“Nonsense.” Bessie finished the packing. “The Wheelers became a family concern long ago.” She reached out. “Back when we were both pregnant that first time.”

“But he wouldn’t have called Jedediah out, except for the fact that he knew it would hurt Hannibal and then me.”

“You think any man would stand in the face of danger just to bother someone else?” Bessie looked surprised.

“Yes, I do. I’ve known many.”

“Men aren’t that brave.” Bessie shook her head.

“You don’t think Jedediah is that brave?”

“Jedediah is the bravest man I’ve ever known. But he’s not that stupid.”

“Oh.” Red thought about it for a while. “No, I’ve not known Jedediah to be stupid.”

“So, we have to deal with other men who are?”

“Yes.”

Bessie just nodded. “I guess that’s nothing new.” She stood and started pulling up the quilts. “Let’s get these folded or we’ll never get them home in time for baths before dinner.”

“Bessie, you are a wonder.” Red started folding too.

“Jedediah tells me that often, but I do think he’s biased.”

“Not at all.”


	5. Chapter 5

_And some memories refuse to fade, no matter how much you try._

In the end, Heyes came up with the scheme to go to Devil’s Hole to dig up the buried gold. Red wasn’t certain if it was because he really wanted to see if the money was still there or if it was just a way to get Curry out of Centennial for a while. She wasn’t even certain that there was still gold at the Hole, but she kept that to herself.

“It might be good for us to be gone for a while.” Heyes sipped at his drink but didn’t meet her eyes.

“Why?”

“Won’t be here to attract any more gunslingers.” The Kid looked at the chair but continued to pace.

“And if they come anyway, thinking you’re here?”

“Sheriff Moore can handle it.” Heyes smiled at his wife, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“You honestly think he can outgun some of these hot shot kids that have come around lately?”

“No, but they’re not likely to call him out in the street as they have with the Kid.” Heyes’ laugh was dry. “The smart ones will slink away after a drink at the saloon. The stupid ones will end up in jail.”

“Deputy Colfield’s not bad.” Curry finally sat down on the edge of the chair but looked like he was still unsettled.

“No way near as fast as Kid Curry.” Heyes smiled softly at his partner.

“Neither am I.” Jedediah Curry stayed perched on the edge of his chair, taking a deep drink from his glass. “He almost beat me.”

“No, he didn’t.” Heyes’ voice was very certain.

“You weren’t the one standing out in that street.” The Kid shook his head.

“Maybe not this time, but I’ve been in that street too.” Heyes captured his partner’s gaze and then took a sip. “Maybe I have a better viewpoint.”

“It’s still a good time to be gone for a while.” Curry finished off his glassful, but shook his head when Red offered a refill. Her husband just smiled as he did not decline.

“Thus the money.”

“And what will you do with it?” Red filled her glass again too.

“I figure Heyes will know that by the time we see if it’s still there.”

“True.” His partner smiled.

“Will you tell Bessie why you’re leaving?”

“No.” He shook his head. “She don’t need to know, not yet anyway.” His head hung low, but then he looked back up. “I gotta know what I’m going to do next time a young kid calls me out, before I can tell her.” He stood, picking up his glass, but it was empty. He again shook his head when Red offered. “Gotta go say good bye to her proper, if we’re leaving in the morning.”

“Won’t she ask again when you go up?”

“She might ask.” The Kid smiled widely and his eyes held a twinkle for the first time since the discussion started. “I maybe be finally showing my age in some ways, but I still know how to stop my wife from asking questions.”

Heyes just laughed, but Red gave him a look. She had finally stopped blushing at such comments. Often being considered as one of the boys, she had been exposed to much worse over the years. Still she looked down into her glass and took a deep drink. It was also good that she finally learned to drink whiskey.

“Well, good luck with that.” Heyes stood and grasped his partner’s shoulder. “Guess that means we better head back to our house.” He turned to pull Red up out of her chair and gave her a brief kiss. His eyes twinkling. “I’ve never had to shut mine up.”

“That’s because half the time I’m too pissed to talk to you.” Red’s eyes glittered too. He just laughed back at her, even if his eyes turned a bit hard, as they walked to the door, followed by Curry.

“Good night, Heyes, Red.” He stood on the porch as they made their way down the stairs. “See you at first light?”

Heyes stopped at the bottom. “You have enough jerky for all three of us?”

“You certain Red needs to go?” The Kid only looked at his partner.

“Might need backup.” Heyes smiled softly back at Curry. “In more ways than one.”

“Yeah.” The Kid nodded. “You just pack the coffee and beans.”

“I’ll bring the whiskey.” Red’s face was still as she looked up at them both. “I have a feeling we’ll need some before this trip is over.”

“You know we could have taken the train to Casper at the very least.” The Kid scowled as he awoke to a cold morning and Heyes’ coffee for yet another day. He did smile as he turned towards the biscuits and bacon Red rustled up.

“You are getting as proddy as an old woman.” Heyes stretched and then poured them all another cup of the maligned coffee. Even the Kid welcomed some in the brisk air.

“Hey.” Red looked up from the fire. “Offense taken.”

“None meant and you know it.” Heyes set the coffee down in the coals and circled his wife’s waist with his arms, kissing her above her blue bandana. “Because you aren’t old.”

“This sleeping rough, on the cold ground, is making me question my silver-tongued husband.” She turned in his arms, gave him a good kiss, and then broke free after shoving a warm biscuit in his mouth. She then handed one to his grateful partner, before sitting on a log to eat her own breakfast.

“We have stopped and stayed at all the hotels along the way, including in Casper.” Heyes looked a bit offended, as he talked around a mouthful of biscuit.

“Considering the way you are taking us, that still has not been very often.” The Kid washed a bit of his biscuit and bacon down with the warming coffee. “You know we don’t have a posse on our tails. We don’t need to be taking the old outlaw trail.”

“Times have changed. Just wanted to see how much of it was still there.” Heyes shrugged and sipped his coffee. “More than I expected.” He looked at the wonder around them. “And more natural beauty than I remembered.”

“We might have been running a bit fast through this area most of the time, to appreciate it all.” The Kid reached for another of the biscuits as Red passed them around before they got cold.

“All the more reason to take the time on this trip to appreciate it now.”

“You know we have some mighty pretty scenery around the ranch back home. And a soft, warm bed and hot meal at night.”

“Yeah, I know, but I thought we should do this, one more time.”

“Getting nostalgic?” Red looked softly at her husband.

“Maybe.” Heyes shrugged. “Ain’t it been great to get away from everything for a while and just, I don’t know, breathe?”

“Yes, I guess.” The Kid took the last biscuit as Red handed it to him, as she started to clean up, so they could get on their way. He nodded his thanks. “But you got Red here to keep you warm at night.”

“Did you really want to bring Bessie?” Heyes looked askance at him. “We’d only be halfway as far along.”

“She’s a darn good rider, Heyes.”

“Yeah, I know, but she’s even more fond of good food and comfortable beds than you are.”

“I knew there was a reason I married her.” He smiled and nodded firmly. “Maybe we should have brought her along after all. Then we would have had to take the train and stay in hotels. Sometimes I think she has more sense in her head than all three of us combined. No offense, Red.” He touched his hat to her as he started to ready his saddlebags.

“None taken.” She smiled. “You’re probably right.”

“Maybe next time.” Heyes turned to heft his saddle onto his horse.


	6. Chapter 6

“I still wouldn’t have found my way in, even having been here before.” Red looked up as the walls of the slot canyon guarding the entrance to Devil’s Hole rose around them.

“It is supposed to be an outlaw hideout, Red.” Curry, in spite of his earlier complaining, settled into the relaxation the trip provided. It was something he sorely needed and his partner knew it. If Bessie had been along, he would have had to keep up a brave face.

“You ever make it down to Moon Lake in Utah?” Red was peering up at the walls surrounding them, but the boys were utterly comfortable.

“Nah.” The Kid shook his head. “Heard it was pretty.”

“Oh, absolutely beautiful, but not overly defensible.” She reseated her hat as the wind through the canyon rustled it. 

“Who had a camp there?” Heyes started to scan the canyon heights.

“Bob Longley.”

“For long?” He eyed her.

“No.”

They rode along quite a ways into the canyon, unchallenged, until both Heyes and the Kid pulled up and Red followed suit.

“See anyone, Kid?”

“No, not a hint.”

“I’m thinking we won’t signal.”

“You think that’s wise?”

“If we’ve not been challenged by this point, I don’t know if I want to announce our presence to anyone who might be at the Hole.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Red continued to scan the canyon.

They rode along in silence, even the boys alert, until they came to a rockfall blocking the path.

“I think we can lead the horses around to the left.” The Kid dismounted and started to pick his way up the incline.

“Can’t be anyone here if they’ve not cleared this out.” Heyes didn’t sound like he believed his own statement.

“Would make you think so, wouldn’t it?” The Kid’s voice wafted back on the wind, as Heyes and Red dismounted and slowly followed him.

Other than Heyes slipping once on some scree and having to settle his horse after it spooked, they made it over the rockfall with no incident. Mounting back up, the Kid started to ride ahead while Heyes scanned the cliffs. Nothing was said between them, but they fell back into old habits.

“You ride ahead of me.” Heyes nodded for Red to follow the Kid, once they were both back on their horses again. “I’m going to linger back a bit. See what I hear.”

Red simply nodded and continued down the narrow path. She was spooked enough when the boys were casual and confident. Their increased level of vigilance did not do anything to settle her, but she did her best to hide her anxiety. Devil’s Hole might have been home to Curry and Heyes for many years, but for Red it did not hold such good memories. 

The last time they were here, Hannibal ended up killing a man and she ended up finally going for her amnesty as she went into her last pregnancy. She looked back to her husband, who seemed to get more vigilant the further they went into the canyon. Perhaps his latest memories were not the best either.

As they approached the clearing where the hideout was, the Kid slowed down and her husband caught up. They stopped before the final turn that would reveal the buildings.

“What do you think, Heyes?” Curry’s voice was quiet but clear.

“I’ve not noticed any sign of anyone traveling here recently.” He stopped scanning long enough to exchange a look with his partner. “You?”

The Kid shook his head. “You want me to go in first?”

“No, you hang back here. I’ll go.” He looked at his wife. “You stay back here with him.”

“How about I just stay out of his line of fire?”

“I guess that’ll do.” He took a deep breath before he continued down the trail, pulling his gun from his holster as he went. Red followed, staying to the left, so that the Kid had a clear line of sight. She glanced back at Curry as she also drew her gun. He grimaced, but she did not reholster it.

As she approached the final turn, she could see Heyes slowing and then stopping. As she and the Kid came up behind him, the clearing became visible.

The buildings looked a bit run down, but still appeared intact. The bunkhouse was off to the left, with the barn and corral next to it. The fencing was missing a few rails. The porch on the leader’s cabin had lost one of its supports, but had yet to list.

Suddenly a bang sounded throughout the clearing. Heyes’ head swung around along with his gun. The Kid just laughed as he saw the cause.

“Never could get the door of the cookhouse to latch properly, could we?” It was swinging in the wind.

“It wasn’t built square.” Heyes didn’t holster his gun, as he continued to scan the area. One of the outbuildings had lost a section of shingles, but the outhouse still looked like it was in good shape.

“Remember making Wheat and Kyle rebuild that after Kyle blew it up one July 4th?” The Kid laughed almost silently.

“Why did you make Wheat help?” Red’s voice wasn’t loud.

“It was his idea.”

They approached the leader’s cabin with the only sounds the trills of birds heading in the direction of the waterfall.

“You want to split up to search the buildings?” Heyes glanced at his cousin before he dismounted.

“No, I think we should stay together.” The Kid tied his horse to the hitching post there.

“We can sweep everything quicker if we split up.”

“Nothing good ever happens when you split up.” Red looked down at her husband, before she dismounted.

“She’s right, Heyes.”

“Fine.” He still hadn’t holstered his gun. “Let’s start with that banging door in the cookhouse.” He headed off, so Red and the Kid followed.

The stove still looked to be in good shape, in spite of all the leaves that had blown in across the floor and the evidence of small critters making their winter homes there. There were still pots hanging from the ceiling and dishes visible in open cabinet doors.

“Almost looks like someone’s been through here.” The Kid slowly opened a storeroom door while Heyes and Red slunk off to one side. He startled a raccoon who ran out through a hole in the floor. There were still some cans and tins on the shelves, but the flour bins were open and empty. He picked up a can. “These don’t look like they’ve been here long.”

“No, they don’t.”

The storehouse had a few empty boxes and bags in it, along with some discarded tools.

“Look.” The Kid lifted down a tin lamp from a high shelf. “I think there’s oil back there still too. Might come handy tonight.”

Heyes just nodded and they cautiously made their way to the barn. The main door was open and Curry ghosted in first, as they checked out every stall. Other than disturbing a few mice, they found little other than a few hay bales. The tack room offered little beyond a few horseshoes and harnesses still hung on the wall, along with a running iron. Heyes picked it up, hefted it, but then replaced it.

“Someone’s been bringing cattle up here to rebrand?” The Kid looked surprised.

“Nah, probably just left it up here, so they wouldn’t be caught with it.”

Then they cautiously approached the bunkhouse. Heyes’ eyes went hard as they slowly entered and it was obvious someone had lived there not so long ago. Some of the mattresses had been chewed on by critters, but some still were covered by blankets. An empty whiskey bottle stood on a table, along with tin cups. A few dirty dishes sat in the dry sink. Ash swirled when the Kid opened the door on the potbelly stove.

“How long ago you figure?”

“Few months, not more than a year.”

Heyes just nodded.

After a quick sweep of the outhouse, they headed up towards the leader’s cabin. Heyes stopped Red before she came around the corner leading to the front steps. He motioned Curry to head around to the back of the building and the door there. Inching his way onto the porch, he slid along the wall until he was close to the entry. He looked back at Red and nodded as she pulled her gun back out of its holster. Flinging the door open he burst in, as the Kid rushed in the back.

“All clear.” Heyes shouted out the front door after they checked the bedrooms and kitchen alcove. Red came in from where she had been crouching on the porch. She sneezed at the dust that was kicking up from the open doors. She closed the one behind her, but they left the back one open to allow a bit of airing out.

Some of the furniture had changed since the last time they had been there. Some had not. The same quilt that Heyes used for years was on his bed. The coffee pot was still on the stove. Dishes and whiskey glasses were on the shelves.

“Doesn’t look like anybody’s been in here for a while.” Heyes looked around.

“The bunkhouse is closer to the barn.” He met his partner’s eyes. “Also more room if there were more of them.”

“It didn’t look like there were that many.” Red pulled a battered broom out from a cranny. “We staying here?”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Heyes finally answered.

“Then we best start cleaning. I’m not going to stay in dust and mice droppings if I can avoid it.”

“I’ll settle the horses in the barn.” The Kid started out the front door and Heyes made to follow him. “I’ll put the supplies on the porch, so we don’t have to haul them back.”

“Either of you ever used a broom?” She smiled before she pulled her bandana up over her nose.

“Not if we could avoid it, Red.” The Kid returned her smile before he clattered down the stairs.

“Hannibal?”

Her husband reluctantly turned back towards her.

“If the well is still good, can you bring up some water?”

“For cleaning or drinking?”

“Both. I thought I saw a bucket somewhere.”

“There is always the waterfall.” He nodded as he kissed her sweaty forehead. “There might still be a pitcher in one of the bedrooms or under the sink.

“Best we didn’t bring Bessie after all.” She started to sweep.

“She could have helped you clean up.” His voice wafted back to her as he hurried out the door.

“No, she would have made you two sweep.”

“And you two would have settled the horses?”

“Damn straight, my dear.” Her eyes sparkled above the bandana.

He just laughed until he coughed from the dust she was raising and hurried out to help the Kid unload the horses.

After cobbling up a very passable stew from beans and salt pork, the three of them were sitting around the warm stove in companionable silence. A hoot owl could be heard, as well as the stamping of the horses in the barn, when a distant wolf howl sounded.

Heyes had his arm around his wife and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, with her arms circling his waist. Red’s eyes were closed after the long day, but she wasn’t quite asleep. Heyes was staring into the glowing coals.

The Kid looked wistfully at them, then stood and stretched, grabbing up his hat and coat.

“Where you going?” Heyes’ voice rumbled.

“Thought I might give you some privacy. Couldn’t on the trail and that wall between the bedrooms is pretty thin.”

“Don’t go on my part.” Red struggled to open her eyes. “I’m exhausted. Hannibal might have to carry me to bed, but I assure you I’m not moving once I’m there.”

“My loving wife.” He softly kissed her forehead and then looked up at his partner. “But she might be right. I’m kind of tired too. Must be getting old, like some others I could mention.” He smiled and his teeth glowed in the firelight.

“Well, then I might just have a trip to the outhouse.” He looked down. “Don’t worry if I’m not back right away, though. Might check on the horses and make a last sweep around to make certain it’s just the wolf cries that are making them skittish.”

“You hear something?” Heyes looked worried.

“No.” The Kid huffed. “Might help me settle.”

“I will send him out after you, if you take too long.” Red’s eyes drifted closed again.

“When we’re finished.” Heyes smiled slyly.

“I thought you were tired.”

“Don’t have to take long.”

“Well, that sounds lovely.” Red peeled herself away from her husband and stood, holding out her hand. As she pulled, he stood up, wrapping his arms around her again, kissing her on the lips. She smiled as the Kid headed out the door, pulling her husband towards the bedroom. “I’ll lay there, if you really want this, but I ain’t promising more.”

“Is that a challenge?” He smiled down at her.

“No, just the honest truth.” She called as the Kid closed the door. “I mean it. You don’t come back soon, I’m sending him out in the cold and he won’t be happy about that.”

“I’ll be back. You just be quick.”

“That I’ll promise.”

Afterwards, they lay together, spooning, relishing in each other’s warmth, in the afterglow. They heard the Kid come in not too long after they finished.

“I’ll have to give the Kid credit. He usually has good timing.” His voice was low and rumbling. Red almost shivered again, at the pleasure of the vibrations of his voice against her body.

“He seems to be missing Bessie more than usual.”

Heyes sighed. “Yeah. He may not have talked to her much about the shooting, but she does have her ways of settling him, as much as he can settle her.” His hand wandered down to interesting zones.

“You keep that up, he’s going to be knocking on the wall.”

“I thought you were tired.”

“Someone woke me up.”

“You two don’t be quiet over there, I might just do more than knock on the wall.”

Heyes raised his voice. “You see anything out there?”

There was a pause, but the Kid finally answered. “No, there was nothing out there.”

Heyes sighed quietly, but just settled comfortably back against his wife. Eventually everyone slept.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose bright and brilliant the next morning. The Kid was still quiet, but that was nothing new. After a breakfast of leftover biscuits and jerky, they made their way to the waterfall. It sparkled and glittered in the sunlight.

“Where’d you hide this gold?” Curry stood at the base, hands on his hips and scanned the landscape. “I don’t see anything disturbed.”

“Ain’t like I’ve been up here lately burying gold.”

“I’d hope not.” Red was also studying the waterfall. “You can’t get behind, can you?”

“Not really.”

“Not on the path out?” The Kid turned to his partner who started to smile. 

“Who ever said you weren’t smart, Kid?” Heyes started around the falls to what appeared to be a wall of stone.

“Wouldn’t it be noticed there?” Red looked for where it might be.

“Since few know it exists and even fewer have ever used it.” Heyes grinned at himself. “No.”

Suddenly when it seemed like they could go no further, he disappeared.

Red stopped so suddenly that the Kid had to pull back on her shoulders after he bumped into her and almost pushed her off her feet.

“There’s an optical illusion.” He said in her ear over the sound of the falls. “Just keep walking.” One of his hands remained on her as she continued forward. Suddenly, her eyes saw what they failed to register before. One section of the stone was actually farther back that the other and a narrow passage was in between. Heyes’ black hat reappeared and he motioned them forward.

There was a trail, but it was narrow, overgrown and hard to follow, unless familiar with it. Rock was intermixed with scrub brush. It looked like rock falls blocked it at various times but had been cleared. It was at one of these that Heyes stopped.

“We were out here clearing this section one hot afternoon.” The Kid glared at his partner.

“Yeah, that’s when I got the idea.” Heyes started moving specific rocks.

“I was going to be mightily annoyed if you had caused that rockslide.”

“No, but watch what I’m moving.”

“I am.”

It wasn’t long before Heyes started pulling out bags of gold. Many bags.

“I thought you said it was a few hundred.”

“At first.”

“Looks more like a few thousand.”

“Maybe.” He carefully replaced the rock he had removed. It was no longer visible where they had been disturbed. “Let’s get this back and put it in the safe.”

“They might have changed the combination.” 

“Guess we’ll see.”

It took all three of them to haul the gold back to the cabin. Dropping it in a pile beside the safe, Heyes swept off his hat and sat down to prime the dial. Three simple numbers and it was open. The Kid peered around him.

“What’s that in the safe?”

“Looks like the cut from the Miles City job.”

“How can you remember that?” Red started handing bags to her husband.

“He remembers the amount of every job.” The Kid handed over the part he carried. “Didn’t you ever tell any of the boys the combination?

“No. Thought that would just cause problems.” He closed it up on the gold and sat back. “Guess they never brought in another person who could open it.” 

“Is it a difficult safe to open?” Red looked curious.

“No.” Heyes laughed and stood, stretching.

“Now what?” The Kid hung up his hat.

“Lunch?’”

“Of course, lunch sounds good, but what about the money?”

“I’ll think better on a full stomach.”

“I’ll just be ready for a nap.”

“Then I can think.”

“We can’t use it.” Red looked from one to the other. “They’d nullify all our amnesties.”

“If they found out.”

“Seriously?” Her voice rose. “You hounded me until I got mine and now you want to take this chance, for what?”

“I figure it’s around ten thousand dollars.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d wonder if you’d turned yourself in and had Jedediah break you out.”

“Well, it was tried.” Heyes smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

“Hannibal - “

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips, stopping her, but only for a moment. 

“We don’t need this money.” Her voice was sharp as she started to pull away.

“No, but someone should be able to make use of it.” He grimaced. “I just don’t know who.”

“You two gonna get frisky, or are we getting lunch?”

Heyes laughed deeply and went to kiss Red again, but she slipped out of his arms, even as he gave a half-hearted effort to keep her encircled.

“Lunch.” Red picked up the remaining slab of bacon. “Pancakes?”

“As long as you make them and not Heyes.”

“I don’t make the best pancakes, not like Bessie’s. I don’t have much experience doing it lately.”

“Better than some people’s.”

“My pancakes aren’t that bad.” Heyes frowned as he contemplated the safe.

“They aren’t that good.” The Kid stood with a hand on his hip.

“You’ve eaten them before.” A glare was sent to his partner.

“I didn’t wanna starve.” 

“I’ll make the pancakes!” Red stood between them as the Kid advanced on his partner. She pushed them apart. “If someone will slice the bacon, I can get it frying.”

“I’ll do that.” Curry turned away, a bit chastened that his temper was still on edge.

“I’ll make the coffee.” Heyes smiled and went for some fresh water.

“Red, why in all these years hasn’t he been able to learn to make drinkable coffee?” He turned and started slicing off slabs of bacon.

“I don’t know, but just toss those in the pan. It’ll be up to heat soon enough.”

“Ain’t like I’ve not heard that before.”

“What? Out of the frying pan?” Red started mixing the flour and baking powder.

“Nah, we’re usually in the frying pan, just don’t know until it heats up and starts spattering.” He sighed. “I just thought.” He stopped and lowered his head focusing on the bacon as it started to sizzle.

“What?” She reached out a hand to him and kneaded his shoulder.

“I just thought it would be quieter once we had amnesty, but it’s still all crazy.”

“Life is like that, even for folks who aren’t former outlaws.”

“Yeah, but do they have to go defend their lives so often?”

“Some.” She turned and wrapped her arms around him, then looked up into those well-known blue eyes, that see so much more than most people think. “Soldiers, policemen.” She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. “Railroad detectives.”

He smiled back and returned her hug, holding her tightly for a moment. Then he bent over and loosened his arms, but only enough to kiss her softly on the cheek. She was tall for a woman, but not a man.

“What’s going on here?” Heyes returned with the bucketful of water, smiling at them, but his eyes asked a question.

“Just some sisterly advice, but now we have to get back to more important things.” He dropped one last kiss on the top of her head and returned his attention to the bacon.

“It’s not like we can give it back.” The Kid took a breath in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

“Why not?” Red was sitting back, having finished all she wanted.

“I think that would be admitting we actually pulled those jobs.” Heyes was wiping up the last of the syrup on his plate with a piece of bacon.

“But you have amnesty for all of them.” Red glanced from one to the other as they exchanged a look.

“I agree with Heyes. Reminding any of those banks or railroads of how much we did steal and showing up with nearly ten thousand dollars would not be a good idea.” Curry grimaced as he washed down his dinner with the rest of his cup of coffee.

“Then what?”

“I don’t know.” Heyes shook his head. 

“I have an idea.” The Kid snatched the last of the pancakes.

“For certain.” Heyes looked annoyed that Curry had spoken up. “I have a couple of plans, but I’ll need to work on the details first before I know if they’ll pan out.”

“What’s your idea, Jedediah?” Red looked curious.

“I said I’m working on some plans still.” Heyes’ voice rose.

“Yes, Hannibal, I heard that.” She turned back to Curry. “But I was wondering what Jedediah thought. He might have a more unbiased point of view, not having stashed the money.”

“But he stole it, with me.” Heyes crossed his arms.

“I know that.” Red got a stubborn look on her face too.

“We should donate it.” The Kid stuffed the last bite in his mouth as he watched whether Heyes and his wife would start a fight. It was not unusual if they did.

“That’s a great idea.” Red turned away from her husband and smiled at his partner.

“To who?” Heyes looked at his wife. “It might still be self-serving if we donated to somewhere like Red and Alva’s foundation.”

“No, they have enough, what is it, funding, don’t they?” He looked at his sister-in-law.

“We can always use more.” Red held up her hand as Heyes started to object. “But no, I think my husband is correct that we don’t want it known we are using stolen funds.”

“No, of course not.” Heyes glared at his partner. “Then who?”

“I was thinking of Sister Julia.” The Kid smiled at his idea and even more because Heyes couldn’t come up with an immediate reason why that would not be a good idea. “Or Sister Grace.”

“Of course, I’ve met Sister Julia and their convent and orphanage can always use money.” Red looked thoughtful. “Is Sister Grace one of the nuns there that I’ve not met? Wasn’t the other young woman you helped named Sister Isabelle?”

“We met Sister Grace in Apache Springs.” Heyes looked over to the Kid, who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“And last spring again, in Boston. Do you remember when we all went there for you and Alva to accept the award you won?” 

Heyes turned towards his partner. “You saw Sister Grace?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “And she’s trying to run another mission.”


	8. Chapter 8

_More dreams and memories of not so long ago distract them._

“How long do you think it will be before they are finished with pictures?” The Kid wasn’t exactly pacing, but he was standing over where Bessie and Heyes were comfortably ensconced in stuffed chairs in the arboretum of the hotel.

“Soon enough for us to be able to still get lunch.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Heyes went back to reading the newspaper before him.

“Alexandra and Mrs. Belmont needed to pose for the picture to announce the award they won last night, for doing so much with their charity for girls.” Bessie reached out to him and he grasped her gloved hand, settling on the arm of her chair, but only for a moment.

“There are a lot of people here at the convention.” Curry did start to pace.

“And most of them will have eaten by the time we get to the dining room. Plenty of peace and quiet for us, after all the fuss.” Heyes glared over the top of his paper, but then settled back in when the Kid didn’t protest further.

They had all come to Boston for the week. Heyes and Curry had business to conduct and they met with Red’s brother-in-law, David Talcott, who was still teaching at the technology institute there. He and his associates wanted to discuss their new technological advances in the computational field that needed investment money. Their wives were at a large convention where many charitable causes came together to exchange ideas, honor each other’s efforts, and look for funding. There were events like the large, sumptuous dinner where Red and Alva Belmont were honored for their efforts in higher education for girls, to smaller venues, like the one about dealing with all the immigrants still flooding into New York and other coastal cities.

“Maybe I’ll walk down the corridor to see if I can spot them returning.”

“Are you really that hungry?” Bessie looked up concerned. “I guess we could get a table.”

“No.” The Kid seemed restless. “Just tired of waiting.”

“It’s not been that long.” Heyes rustled his newspaper and then looked over it at his partner.

“I know. Maybe I’m just ready to be home and away from all these people.”

“A crowded saloon doesn’t seem to bother you.”

“Of course not. There’s something to do there.”

Heyes handed him a section of his paper, but Curry didn’t take it.

“I could go see how long a wait there is for lunch.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Jedediah.” Bessie smiled up at him. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss before her strode down the hallway. “He’s been unsettled since the shooting.” Her gaze followed her husband for a beat then turned to meet Heyes’.

“Yes, he has.” Hannibal Heyes looked like he wanted to return to the perusal of his paper, much more than he wanted to have a discussion about his partner with said partner’s wife, but he knew it was not to be avoided.

“I’ve tried everything I can think of.” Bessie sighed. Heyes hoped she wasn’t going to cry.

“So have I.”

“Has he gone through this before?” She took a deep breath. “When he’s killed someone?”

“No, not really.” Heyes looked off into the distance, seeing the past, but then returned his gaze to her. “Both times, the killings were, I don’t want to say premeditated, but definitely were the end of deliberate actions that brought him, us, there.”

“He still needs time to process the incident with Ralston?” Bessie looked thoughtful.

“Yes.” Heyes captured her gaze. “His death. He needs to process the boy’s death.”

“I know what my husband was forced to do, Hannibal.” Bessie returned his gaze just as forcefully. “But anytime I bring up that word, he, well, I’d be happy if he would just clam up, like he does with subjects he doesn’t want to discuss.” Tears did start to shine in her eyes. “He leaves. He won’t stay with me if I bring it up so directly.”

Heyes just nodded. “He’s not a man of many words.”

“But with me he is!” Her voice increased a bit, but then she dashed her handkerchief at her eyes. “We normally can talk about almost everything.”

“But not everything, right?” Heyes’ gaze on her softened.

“No, and definitely not this.”

“Let it be.” He held up his hand as she started to object. “Just for now. I think this will take a while for him to deal with and he’s the only one who can get himself through it.”

“I’m trying.” She took a deep settling breath.

“I know.” He reached out to take her hand. “So am I.” He squeezed it gently, and made to let it go, but Bessie started to cry again when he did, so they sat there in the grandeur of the orangery until the others returned.

Jedediah Curry walked the length of the lobby and down the long corridor where the meeting rooms were located. He found the room where the pictures were being taken, but they still looked busy. He didn’t want to intrude so continued on past, ending up by the main dining room. He was debating whether he needed to inquire about the dining hours, as it was getting late in the afternoon, when a voice called out his name. At least, it was one of the names by which he had been known.

“Thaddeus?” A woman with a serious face and dressed well, but conservatively, turned around after walking past him. Her husband, in a dark suit typical of a minister, continued on, talking to another acquaintance of theirs.

“Sister Grace?” Jedediah Curry returned her surprised look, but then smiled widely and took her gloved hands as she held them out. With a look to see that her companions were still engrossed in their conversation, he bent down to give her a quick, soft peck on the cheek.

“It’s just Grace now.” She returned his smile. “Mrs. Grace Milroy.” She glanced towards her husband, but he was now talking to yet another friend of theirs and had yet to notice his wife’s absence at his side. “My husband is Reverend Samuel Milroy of Cambridge.”

“It is so good to see you, Grace.” He pulled her to an alcove at the side of the hallway, to get a bit of peace from the crush of the busy hallway as another session finished. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to find funding for an immigrant shelter that we’ve started down by the docks.”

“Still helping the needy?”

“As the Good Lord said, the poor will always be with us.” Two middle-aged women stood, freeing a pair of chairs nearby. He motioned her towards them and they sat. “It is so good to see you again, after all these years.”

“I’m surprised you recognized me.” He found he still held her hand and gently let it go so she could reclaim it.

“You’ve not changed.” There was such honesty in her face that he had to laugh, but softly. She glanced down and she smiled. “Well, maybe a bit.” She returned his gaze again. “You seem to be doing well.”

“We are.”

“Is Joshua here with you?” She started to look around, but then he recaptured her attention.

“Yes, he’s waiting in the lobby with my wife.”

“You’re married?”

“Yes.”

“Of course, you’d have to be married. You are such a sweet man. Some woman had to have been so blessed. Do you have a family?”

“Yes, five children.”

“Oh, how wonderful. We’ve only had the two, but we are so busy with our mission work, that was for the best.”

“They do keep us busy.”

“Do you live here in Boston? I’d hate to think we’ve been so close without knowing it, but Samuel and I keep very busy with the church, St. Andrews, as well as other efforts, like the mission.”

“No, we live out in Wyoming.”

“You are still out West?”

“Yes, on a ranch.’

“You’ve traveled here for the conference then? With Joshua?”

“His wife received an award for the work she’s done for science education for girls. It was presented here, last night.”

“With Mrs. Belmont?” Confusion covered her face as he nodded. “But didn’t she receive her award with a Mrs. Heyes?”

“Yes, she did.” Before he could figure out how to tell her who he really was, her husband appeared, finally noticing she was not with him.

“Grace?”

“Oh, Samuel dear.” She and Jedediah stood. “May I introduce an old friend of mine, Thaddeus Jones.”

Before he could say more, her husband spoke again.

“Very nice to meet you. Grace knows so many people.” He turned towards his wife. “Dear, we are lunching with the Mathersons and cannot be late. They were very interested in our little mission, the last I talked to them.”

“Then I won’t keep you.” He nodded towards Samuel Milroy, but then turned to bow over Grace’s hand, catching it up one last time. “It was wonderful to see you again.”

“You too, Thaddeus.” She let go of his hand as slowly as he let go of hers, even though her husband was already leading her away.

“What on is going on here?” Red smiled but looked a bit confused as she came up on Hannibal still holding the hand of a Bessie still drying her eyes.

“Nothing, Alexandra.” Bessie gave him a last watery smile, but retrieved her hand, even if she continued to dab at her face. “I’m just tired and ready for lunch.”

Red gave her a searching look.

“And before you ask.” Bessie sat up straight and pulled her jacket into place. “No, I’m not pregnant again.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to ask.” Heyes stood, holding his hand out to her. “But I think it will do us all some good to go have lunch.”

“Where is Jedediah?” Red looked around.

“He went looking for you.” Bessie started looking down the hall. “Didn’t you see him on your way back?”

“No, but I wasn’t looking. I thought you were all waiting here.”

“Here he comes.” Heyes spotted his partner striding across the lobby. “I thought, for the first time ever, I’d have to come find you, so we could eat lunch.”

“Never, Heyes.” He looked down at his wife with concern, but before he could turn to accuse his partner of anything, Bessie smiled up at him with her winning smile and gave him a quick kiss.

“I’m starving, aren’t you?” Her eyes glittered as she looked up at him. It could have been from tears or happiness, or something in between, but her husband simply smiled back, and taking her arm led her to the dining room.

“Always.”

_Back to the relative reality of Devil’s Hole ..._

“She was a minister of the gospel when we first met her.” The Kid continued. “She was helping the down and out in Boston until some shady con man took advantage of her trusting nature and took her on a tour of the West. She figured out he was a charlatan and we convinced her to go back East.”

“When did you see her?” Heyes sounded curious.

“At the convention, when we were waiting for lunch. I went to see if Red and Alva were finished and I ran into Grace and her husband.” His face clouded, but then he continued. “They were trying to establish a mission to help some of the newer immigrants.”

“Do you know how to contact her?”

“Her husband was a preacher, in Cambridge, at a church.”

“There might be a few churches in Cambridge.

“St. Andrew’s.” The Kid nodded decisively. “It was St. Andrew’s Church.”

“How about this?” Heyes looked like he had a plan. “We write to Sister Julia and Sister Grace and ask what they need money for.” He smiled at his wife. “Then we let the fund raiser extraordinaire among us decide how the money will be used.”

“Now, wait a minute. It’s not my money.” Red held up her hands.

“It’s not ours either, as you’ve succinctly pointed out.” He grinned at her.

“Bessie can help you decide, Red.” The Kid smiled widely too, in what seemed like the first time in a long time.

“Do you want her to know about the money?” Heyes looked at his partner.

“Yes, why not?” Curry looked confused, but the smiled wryly back. “Heyes, she does know I was an outlaw. Maybe like some other folks we won’t name, I don’t keep secrets from my wife.”

Red’s head whipped around. “What secrets?”

“Kid, look what you’ve done now. Got me in trouble again.”

“Is there something to be in trouble about?” Red looked from one to the other, not knowing what to believe.

“Never.” Heyes shook his head definitively.

“Always.” The Kid laughed long and loud.


End file.
